


The Loyal Servant

by ChaoticXXHearts



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dragalia Lost Main Campaign, M/M, SCREAMS IN AGONY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticXXHearts/pseuds/ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: For his king, he would do anything, but he cannot prevent fate from stealing him away. His story as he watches his king fall and die, already, his heart shattering...
Relationships: RaemondxAurelius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Loyal Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Draglia Lost belongs to Nintendo
> 
> I do not own any of the characters here.

He looks at his king who’s saved his life more times than he can count and he can’t help but be awed by the man. Luscious silver locks that flow freely, blue eyes full of mirth and kindness, a knowing smile that both eases and rejuvenates the soul, King Aurelius has it all and his stature betrays nothing as he gazes at the door, glancing once, twice, three times. He stands by and watches his king and he can’t help but chuckle at his nervousness, the way he shifts as he shuffles loose sheets of paper that he carried on his person because such days he wants to be distracted, especially on big days. Despite his bravado, despite his fearlessness in battle, His Majesty can’t handle childbirth and he would admit, hesitantly, his fears on the old soldier how his wife could possibly die in childbirth. He’s seen horror stories of women going into labor and dying from it and from the shriek they produce he can only guess that their suffering is far greater than getting multiple stab wounds and arrow wounds on his person.

Yet, he consoles him, urges him to be strong for his wife for it wouldn’t do for a man to be a nervous wreck at the sight of a mere bloody babe after birth. Though neither of them would admit it, the first time they saw the queen give birth, both had to excuse themselves, one damn near fainting and the other retching dryly at the sight of a reddish dome peeking out from her person. They laughed and joked about it afterwards, but both agreed that it would be best to let the midwife do her thing and not actually help. After the small reminder, the king smiles and laughs a little nervously, ever so slightly, before the door opens and out pops the chancellor, smiling widely.

At the announcement of twins, both heads jerk up and gaze at the chancellor with mouths agape before His Majesty darts into the room, rushing to meet his love. He’s slower, the old soldier, for his age is getting to him and his back isn’t like it used to be, but nonetheless he sallies forth and enters the chamber where two children are nestled in the queen’s arms, surrounded by the other six children she bore as they murmur quietly to themselves. His heart twists at the expression of awe and love on the king’s face as he kisses his wife and his recently cleaned newborns before noticing his old friend and beckoning him to come forth. Walking at a quick pace and feeling his knee joints ache, he peers over the bed at the twins as they eye him curiously. Aurelius takes a babe, a boy, and hands him over to the soldier. And as he’s holding the little prince, he couldn’t help but wonder if any of his children would ever match his father’s greatness.

~*~

He watches the king practice with the blade, still fleet of foot and quick in wrist as he parries and thrusts with the might of ten thousand soldiers against the first heir to the throne, his first son. He can’t help but beam with pride as the man swiftly yanks the blade out of his son’s hands with a flick of the wrist and his son is left weaponless, the blade just inches from the young man’s face. And yet, his father drops the blade to his side and laughs as he lectures the young man about his stance and his blindsides, always carrying a professional air around him while still making time to praise him. He’s seen the whole thing before, with Phares, with Valyx, with Emile, having the patience to deal with all their needs despite the whining of his sixth child. And he admires the fact that he even teaches his eldest daughter, Chelle, the art of the sword, not paying attention to gender for the heir must be strong in body and mind and to protect oneself, one needed to learn the art of fighting, not just with magic, but with weapon and shield in hand.

He admires that about the king, admires that he accepts and loves everyone for who they are and with unending patience tries to understand them and get closer to them. The king would often go out to travel around the kingdom before his years got to him, visiting common village folk as they shouted praise for His Majesty and for his great projects that he did for Alberia, all he took with humbleness and grace. He admires, and he watches as the king places a hand on Leonidas’ shoulder, and he can’t help but feel that old twinge of jealousy that the two could no longer spar like they used to. Ah, but such was life and time marched on, not ever caring for the past nor the future, only the now.

~*~

When the king changes, mad red eyes glinting dangerously as he announces the transformation of Alberia into the Dyrenell Empire, he’s horrified beyond words. This was not his king, this was not the man who saved his life or went to hug small children when they flocked to him for a lesson. This was not the man who would kiss his wife and his children, one by one, to bed each night, nor was this the man who would smile and laugh with him when they went to have a leisurely drink. No, this man was insane, cruel, lost, and it pained him so much to see him descend into such maddening things in all honest. With cruelty spreading, he knew he had to protect the young prince that was announced a traitor by the newly christened Dyrenell Empire and teach him the ways of fending for himself in such a dark time. True, he was retired by now, but he was still surefooted and strong and he would do well to defend the Traitorous Prince with all his might.

Donning his armor and carrying his blade, he sallies forth into the Mistholt where the prince was last seen, finding information from the villagers whenever he can for the fabled place’s location. All the while, he watched as darkness spread and entire villages were razed, people strained of resources due to the exorbitantly increasing taxes and creatures suffering as more and more fiends came and slaughtered everything, along with the Empire itself. His heart kept aching the more he saw the destruction and the thought of Aurelius, his old friend, causing all this made him damn near weep with sorrow. But he was strong and didn’t cry, not when his son, the Traitorous Prince, needed him.

When he finally arrived at the Mistholt, he begged for an audience with the prince as a strange sylvan simply listened to his request. She seemed to believe him when he said that he trained under the king and knew of the prince since he was a babe and soon he was led into the Halidom, finally meeting the prince that was so unjustly accused.

~*~

As he trains with the boy, he can’t help but reminisce about the old days when he was with His Majesty, when the shades of darkness hadn’t engulfed him. While he was a soldier of light, he was unable to pierce through this darkness, not alone. And he certainly doubted that the boy would be able to pierce through this darkness on his own either. It was why he trained him so, trained all of them to fight so that they can conquer the encroaching darkness together and, perhaps, save the king.

He’s seen it, with his own eyes, that the Auspex Zethia was alright and that the king himself was holding her captive, rather than the prince. But he can see, through her actions and words, that there was still yet hope for His Majesty and he was willing to take that chance, grasp it into his gauntlets and never let it go. If there was just a small, small hope of saving the king, saving Aurelius, then he was going to take that chance no matter what. The flick of a sword, the twist of a wrist, he can’t help but be reminded of his old friend as he copied and learned from him well, the first time he did so, how strange it was to learn his moves while he was always erratic! A soldier who kept fighting like a berserker, a soldier who lost himself like his sibling, he almost died on the battlefield before he saw a head cleanly sliced off, three in a row as the king rushed to save him. The king, dancing in blood, the king, swinging his sword like a fellow knight, he was breath taken immediately as he snapped out of it and fought alongside, more carefully this time because he did not want to lose his life. Not when he owed it to his liege after saving him like that, not when he owed him so much for the coming years ahead. If he can be his light, his shadow, his everything…then he would have no regrets.

~*~

A dark palace, a ruined ritual, they rush and rush, their army that can barely amount to the army of the Dyrenell Empire, for the soldiers he trained with Harle and Leif were many and well to do soldiers, soldiers with families suffering, soldiers who were beaten down and broken to follow only their king, what would they say knowing they follow the darkness into their doom? He hated it, he hated the fact the change was there, why was Leif not there? Why not Harle? Surely they would hate it, all of it, the knights who swore loyalty to their king who swore an oath on the bridge that connected their lifeline. The king did seem to have a thing for bridges, gazing wistfully into the water as he smiled sadly while he contemplated with his knights. A round of knights flocking together, good birds that wanted only to help and fly, surely they would understand why he did this, right? Why did they hesitate to look into his eyes as he stormed the grounds? He saw them there, he saw them fight as the army tried to hold back their band, only a fraction, much too small, what was the king plotting? This was far too strange and he hated this fact as he ventured forth with the prince, the frontlines storming hard while the backlines held their ground, allowing them to advance, but even then, that foreboding, what was this feeling? The prince ran ahead as he fought, being held back by several generals that continued to fight. …And yet… His blade dropped as he gaped, the generals bowing out with a smile as he stared in shock. What was happening? What were they plotting? His king? Was he alright? A great cry and he rushed to find the king collapsed on the ground with the Auspex talking to her twin. He could only sigh in relief as he found the Auspex alright. Surely everything was better now, and yet… The Auspex’s eyes flashed a hideous color he was all too familiar of as she charged and tried to drive a sword through the prince’s heart. A great cry and-

His breath stopped as the king took the blow for his son, his eyes flashing as he glanced back with sorrow. A small light dancing, falling, refusing to get back up, his king, what even…? He rushed to the prince’s side as everyone gathered, he swore the other generals were behind him, but was anyone paying attention? He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe- The Auspex laughed as she fled deeper into the ruins while the dragon howled his grief, his companion to the end, the king who saved him, the dragon, he was undead, surely he could get him back, right?! RIGHT?! He howled his grief to the dragon as he raged, flashing his sword while the dragon continued to croon the man’s dirge. Why was he not doing anything, idiot dragon that couldn’t even follow a simple command, what was he even doing here?! A hand was put on his shoulder, only to he tossed aside, rushing back to the king as he held his hand. The king smiled weakly as he glanced at his fellow soldier, his fellow commander, his son just weeping into his chest as he clutched the hand tightly. His heart already torn and shattered, this was how it was meant to end? With his friend dead? With his love dead? …His…love…? Already his heart was shattering more as he wept, unable to voice his feelings as the king brushed back a lock of hair. “You shouldn’t look so unkempt, my friend,” he chuckled as he angrily wiped away tears. He didn’t mind wearing a gauntlet to do it this time, how fitting this time. How fitting…

“Please don’t die, I beg of you, my king, please don’t,” he wept as the tears finally spilled. The king could only smile and laugh, a damnable smile that hated even more. Every time, every time, EVERY TIME-!

“Please live. Protect my son. Protect them all. Protect-“ The hand fell and his heart completely grinded to dust as he wailed with everyone else, their king was dead and he was not coming back. Never again. Never again. Never again…

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this story in the backburner for a long time and IT IS PAIN. I just finished the rest of it today. WHAT DID I DO. AGH. Implying Berserker is Raemond's sibling and also the fact there's something even fishier going on Dragalia Lost. WHAT IS HAPPENING. NO. I WANTED TO SHIP THE GAY WITH SAD. I WANTED TO SHIP THE GAY. BUT THEN THIS HAPPENED. REALLY WEIRD THINGS HAPPENED. I DIDN'T MEAN IT. Thank god it's fanfiction no one who made Dragalia see this. OTL But yeah, I always had it in mind that Raemond loved his king very much. Very very VERY much. His quotes were always spoken with reverence over Euden's father. His father this, his father that. So yeah, I felt like I needed gay. I thought it would be one sided actually since, you know, married. AND THEN IT WAS ACTUALLY RECIPROCATED. AND IT WAS SAD. NOT THE HAIR BRUSHING. NO. AND THEY DIDN'T LET THEIR FEELINGS KNOWN. NO. UGH I HATE IT. I HATE IT SO MUCH. JUST LET ME SCREAM FOREVER UGH. But yeah, sad gay angst, I had to write it AND THEN MYSTERIOUS HAPPENINGS WHOOPS. Anyway, done ranting, hope you enjoy!


End file.
